Creatures Unknown Until Now
by Rangerapprentice
Summary: It's very general, but we have a new subject at Hogwarts. You can all guess what she's teaching, but it's pretty interesting how she does it! Certainly not the most orthodox way...T cause Im paranoid like that and I have some strange ideas.
1. Chapter 1

**My back-story of this spawning? I read a story and gained inspiration. 99% of the time, that is how my brain works, and I tend to shove myself posing as a character into the story. That's why I do OC so much, is that I don't know how to act like the canon when I do that. I think of parts for stories by talking to myself and using my imagination. That's just how I work.**

**Hopefully, I can do this with canon characters though. I think I'll put this during 4th year of HP books. I think on that a lot before I can actually start; do I want to put it during canon. Or after the main story where we have the kids? So I'm going during GoF. Thanks to all who read and sorry for the author note being long!**

**Thanks to my friend Shade for reading this over and being my second opinion!**

**Disclaimer: I'll say it now: I don't own it at all. Neither HP nor Pokémon.**

**And now: my quote of the chapter. It'll be at the top, with my disclaimer and a short note no doubt!**

'**Never take life seriously. Nobody comes out alive anyway.'-Unknown by me**

**O00000O00000O00000O00000O**

It was the end of their third year. They were applying for classes for next year; but everyone was asking about the new class that had gained a spot on the list.

Harry Potter, the Boy who Lived, the Chosen One, and all the other names stood and walked over to where the Headmaster sat. He pointed to the subject and said, "Headmaster sir, what is this subject? What does it teach?"

Dumbledore smiled like he does when he's asked a question like that. "Well, it's a class where you get the chance to learn about creatures from faraway lands. I'm afraid that's all I know myself however."

Harry nodded. "It's alright. I think that's enough to help me choose it or not."

Hermione and Ron watched as Harry came back over. "he says it's a class where we learn about creatures from faraway lands. I'm saying yes; I want to see what happens with it."

Hermione agreed and checked it as one of her classes she wanted. "I agree. I want to learn about different lands and such."

Ron smiled. "Ever the learner. You like school way too much Hermione, it's weird."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? Well at least I do learn something."

Ron narrowed his eyes at her. "What's that supposed to mean? I'll take that class and I bet I'll get a higher grade than you will!"

Hermione nodded. "Fine then. Maybe then you'll actually learn something Ronald." With that, the food disappeared and Dumbledore stood to address the students on anything he found fit to say before summer.

"Well, I hope for everyone it's been a fun year. I must say, I've certainly enjoyed it myself. Now, on the class list for next year, I'm sure you all must wonder what the new class is. All I can say is that we will have a foreign teacher, and he will be teaching about creatures from his own homeland. I hope we have a few kids take that class, as I've heard from our newest professor it's a lot of fun."

Harry nodded. "I hope so. I don't want another professor Snape. I hope he's somewhat like Professor Lupin."

Hermione nodded. "I agree, although Snape does get the lessons across at least."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Are you defending him?"

Hermione raised her hands as though defending herself. "I'm just saying, he does teach, just not very nicely."

Harry nodded, although he hated to admit she was right: Snape may have been a mean teacher, but he did teach well.

Dumbledore's speech ended and students scrambled back to their common rooms to finish packing anything. All the class lists were turned in, and the next day, the group of students left, some for the last time and others for the first.

**O00000O00000O00000O00000O**

_Meanwhile, in a place far, far away…_

The young trainer looked over the letter, then back at the person who sent it. "Okay, why me? I am horrible at teaching. I'm antisocial, as proven by my house being in the middle of nowhere land," the girl said, obviously shocked at receiving the letter.

The person before her shrugged. "Well, you seem most fit. I would ask the champion, but she is tied up with that. I heard your league is during our time at the school, and we can't afford to have our teacher disappear in the middle of the year. We wouldn't be able to get a substitute in time."

The girl sighed. "Alright. You might as well stay the night, I have yet to pack. We can leave tomorrow, if that works alright with you."

The woman before her nodded. "I'm glad you've accepted our offer, Ms. Suzuki. Thank you for the offer also to stay the night. I'll gladly accept."

Ms. Suzuki nodded and gestured for the woman to follow. "Your welcome, Minerva. It's no trouble at all."

**O00000O00000O00000O00000O**

**And there's the start. I know I haven't named the subject yet- mostly because I have yet to name it myself. And I'll give you thanks in a foreign language if you can guess who/what Suzuki was named after. It's funny, I looked it up on Google and I'm like, 'Suzuki, of course!'**

**Please review, it helps me more than you think as it gives me yet another opinion. And feel free to criticize, but don't flame. Say what sucked, but don't start pointing it at me for making it suck, I try my best and only want you all to help me improve. Now to stop rambling!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I'd like to say: I have ideas of what Pokémon goes to which student, but I'm not saying it yet. But there will be some fun facts from Hermione herself, as she being the freaking super-smart chic will get herself some information, as we all know we all become evil sometimes, although not all return from the dark side…**

**Thanks again to Shade for reading this over, she's done me a huge favor by doing this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either.**

**Quote: Rather than hide behind a mask of popularity, just go with the flow and forget how other people look at you; half the time, they're wrong.- Me, as I typed it up.**

**Heads up- I don't have the HP books on hand, so… I'm typing this as I go. It won't be almost exactly like the story. It follows events but doesn't go exactly.**

**O00000O00000O00000O00000O**

Harry smiled as he met up with his friends at platform 9 ¾. It had been a long hard summer, and he was glad to be away from the Dursleys. Hermione was, as usual, reading a book until she looked up slightly and saw Harry. Ron was flat out happy.

Hermione smiled at Harry as he came up to then. "Harry! You won't believe it-"

Ron cut in. "Hermione found out the new subject and what we'll be learning about."

Harry smiled at Hermione. "Well, you finally did something that doesn't fit the teacher's pet?"

He randomly heard a voice behind him. "Well, everyone is evil sometimes. We all go there someday, some sooner than others."

They all three looked behind them and saw a young woman standing there; she couldn't have been older than 15. She was dressed in comfortable clothes: Baggy blue jeans, with a white San Diego t-shirt and tennis shoes. A black backpack was slung over her shoulder and a loose brown belt was on her waist. White and red balls hung from it. Shoulder length brown hair framed a pale face with olive green eyes.

Ron smiled. "And who would you be? A new student perhaps?"

The new girl shook her head. "No, I'm not a student. Yes, I will be going to Hogwarts. And no, I won't go out with any of you. I have a boyfriend back home, thank you all very much." With that, she stepped onto the train.

Ron was laughing slightly and went after her. "What? What made you think that? I just want to get to know you better, that's all."

She turned suddenly. "Look here. If you couldn't have told, I'm not a people person. So leave me alone until we get there. Then we'll see, okay? There's a chance you'll be in my class, then you might get to know me better. But until then, you might as well forget getting to know me any better besides what you already know." Saying that, she found an empty compartment and stepped in, slamming the door and leaving a redhead in the hallway wondering what just happened.

Harry came up behind him. "Ron, what happened? We heard a slam and-"

"She's such a little git! Saying I shouldn't get to know her better… Bah! Come on, we're sitting with her."

He walked over and opened the door, only to find the woman petting a thing. White fur looked soft, but the idea of friendliness was put off by a black blade by its head and dark eyes. The three gasped in awe.

The woman looked up. "Are you a stalker or something? Because I know someone who's tried before. She went to jail for a week and got a restraining order."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Well, actually, we were wondering if we could sit here. Do you mind?"

She sighed. "Fine. But don't expect me to be great company, as I tend to be snappy. I hate crowds, I'm freaking antisocial, and my only true companions are Shadow and Blade here."

Harry leaned forward. "Shadow? Blade? And what is this?"

The girl sat up from leaning back, laid across an entire row. Hermione sat by her. "This big girl here is Blade. Shadow is currently in time-out after a little energy burst this morning. That and I can only have one out for now."

Hermione nodded. "So, are you the teacher for Care of Foreign Animals?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Okay, if that's what it's called. Anyway, my name's Kari Suzuki. Born and raised in Sinnoh, but I'm here for awhile. I ended up travelling a bit before I had to catch the trainer, thus my shirt."

Harry nodded. "So, what is Blade?"

Kari smiled. "Blade is a Pokémon. Specifically an Absol. Everyone runs from them because they're said to cause disaster, but really they sense the trouble and try to help stop it. Problem is, they get there too late often, and thus people think they cause disasters."

Hermione nodded. "I remember. That's why Absol are called the Disaster Pokémon."

Kari looked sideways and said, "Wow, I gave no hint I would be teaching about Pokémon. How did you figure it out?"

Hermione shrugged. "Bit of work, but I found out eventually."

Kari smiled. "Intelligent little girl aren't we. So you found some reading material? That means you're in my class."

Harry nudged Ron in the side. "You're falling behind Ron. Didn't you say you'd get a higher grade than Hermione in this class?"

Kari smiled. "Competition. Wonderful, give me details please. I love betting."

Harry explained about the bet. Kari quickly said, "My bet's on this chic, She gots the smarts. Brains is better than looks."

Harry cocked his head. "Why?"

"Because you can escape from prison with your brain. You can't escape with miniskirts and designer bags."

Ron shrugged. "How do you know?"

"Because that stalker I know who got arrested? The chic next to her was a fashionista. The girl complained about a broken nail while my friend began wearing down the bars with food and electricity."

The compartment was silent before the three students burst out laughing. Blade laid down by Kari's feet, silent as usual, and began asking questions using that strange connection people get with their Pokémon.

_Who are these kids? And Who's the stalker?_

Kari answered quietly in her home language rather than English. _"They are students at the school we are teaching at. And the stalker was me, not a friend."_

Blade raised an eyebrow and made a quiet sound. Kari smiled. _"You're such a worrywart, Blade. I'll be fine."_

Harry finally stopped laughing enough to ask, "So do you have other Pokémon with you?"

Kari nodded. "Five besides Blade. But I have loads back home, too. You'll see the others I have when you get to my class."

The three students were excited now. But the energy level grew as the snack cart came by and Kari began learning about the magical world's cuisine.

She nearly screamed when the chocolate frog began hopping around and finally landed on the window. She sat, still, as Harry grabbed it and asked, "You going to eat it?"

Kari shook her head and Harry ate the frog. She pulled out the card and said, "Trading card? Who's this guy on the front?"

Hermione smiled. "That's the Headmaster, Dumbledore. He's amazing!" And so, Kari zoned out, not listening as Hermione began repeating everything she knew about Dumbledore and Hogwarts.

She looked to her Absol. _Do you remember when we first met, Blade?_

The Absol nodded slightly. The connection was back now. _Yes. It was a real disaster._

_Like, end of the world disaster? Funny, you are said to cause disaster. Maybe Absol will cause that supposed 2012 disaster thing that's supposed to end the world._

Blade looked at her trainer and said, _Now I see why you are said to be like Murkrow. They are strange things; you are strange as well._

_Hurtful, Blade! You know I prefer weird._

The Absol nuzzled her hand affectionately. She looked down again and rubbed the soft white fur that covered the Pokémon's body.

Hermione looked at the professor, paying no attention. "Professor? Are you even listening anymore?"

Kari paid no mind to the girl's question. Ron snorted. "She is antisocial."

Kari's head snapped up at that. "Excuse me? I'm sorry, but I'd like to limit that word to me and my team, thank you. I'm sensitive about that stuff."

Hermione shrugged. "Why? Didn't you have friends?"

Kari looked out the window. "Yeah," She said, although the students hardly heard it. "But they weren't real friends."

Harry frowned. "Why not?"

Kari suddenly looked to them. "We're here. I'll see you all in my class, and tonight at dinner. Have a good feast." With that parting phrase, Kari reached up and snagged her pack, only to turn and run smack into a Slytherin.

The blonde boy looked up. "Who the hell are you?" He asked, looking at Kari with disgust. "What's a filthy mudblood doing on this train?"

Kari's eyes were calm, as was her voice. But Blade knew her trainer was now pissed at this stranger. "Kari Suzuki, professor of a new class. And for your information, I don't have mud blood. I have nobility running through my veins, despite my personality not matching." Then she narrowed the olive eyes at him. "Who are you, anyway?"

"Draco Malfoy. And if I were you, I'd try for Slytherin. We might accept a mudblood like you. Besides, we are the best house."

Kari shook her head. "Well, I guess you would think that. Now move; I need to get off."

Malfoy suddenly gasped. "What is that?"

Kari turned. "Oh, right. Sorry Blade, you've got to go in." With that, she pulled out one of the balls and enlarged it, saying, "Blade, return!"

The Absol stood, disappearing in a red light with a parting "Absol!" Kari shrunk the ball again and replaced it on her belt, brushing past Malfoy with a plain face.

Malfoy turned to the three Gryffindors. "I see why she was with you three the whole train ride. She's just another filthy disrespectful mudblood, like you, Granger."

None of them expected the fist that hit Malfoy's cheek. They saw Kari standing off to the right, where she'd gone to after leaving. "I can take insults to my family and I, but I refuse to see others, no matter how true the words are, insulted. So I suggest you keep your trap shut if you don't want to become a delicacy."

With that, she disappeared again, this time with Blade in tow in the ball. Harry looked to Hermione. "Explanation please?"

Hermione was already flipping through the book. "Um… Well… I don't know yet. I haven't found it yet. I'll tell you tonight in the common room Harry. How's that sound?"

The boy nodded, although he really wanted to know. Then Malfoy began going after her with a yell of, "My father will hear of that! You will be in trouble after that!"

Kari replied but they didn't hear it. The trio departed themselves, climbing into a carriage just as something flew by them.

Hermione looked and said, "There goes Professor Suzuki! I think that's a Rapidash too!"

The three watched as the horse-like Pokémon ran at an incredible speed, with Kari atop its back.

**O00000O00000O00000O00000O**

Kari was met by McGonagall at the door to the castle. She quickly returned her Rapidash, Blaze, to its ball and said, "Hello Minerva. How are you on this fine day?"

Minerva smiled. "Good, and I hope you are as well. Now, come on, we have to get you seated. And why aren't you in robes?"

Kari shrugged. "I don't want to wear them. I know it's disrespect to your school, but I would prefer to wear my own clothes. I had no time to buy them, although I did manage to get myself a wand."

She pulled it out. It was a 12 inch, willow with phoenix feather core. The new professor then followed McGonagall into the Great Hall, taking a seat at the end by a table in green and silver. She didn't know why, but she had a bad feeling.

_Maybe Blade's rubbing off on me now… Nah, she couldn't be wearing off. She can't predict disasters. Nothing's going to happen._

Oh, how wrong she was on that point.

**O00000O00000O00000O00000O**

**Another try at a Harry Potter crossover. This is, like, my third. But I will finish the others before I post this farther. Hell, I'll finish the others before I start writing the next chapter. I just hope this all works- wait this is ch. 2! Oh shoot!**

**Ah… please review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**And now we get to know who the students we know are most like! Yay! Thanks to my familiar friend Shade who again read this over and said it's all good.**

**And for the record, I posted because it's been a few days since the last review and the people who alerted/ faved deserve the new chapter. It's simple as now typing something at the bottom. What stops you NOW?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or HP. My name isn't Joanne Rowling or one of the creators of Pokémon, I'm sure of that.**

**Quote: You laugh at me because I'm different. I laugh at you because you're all the same. –Jonathan Davis**

**O00000O00000O00000O00000O**

As the three fourth years known as Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked into the Great Hall, they spotted their new professor hurriedly tying her hair up into a ponytail. She was sitting over by the Slytherin tables and the Gryffindors saw Malfoy and his cronies make a beeline for the front. As soon as they were there, the three saw Malfoy's face become a smirk and begin talking to the professor.

They paid the group no mind until there was a snap of, "Why are you being so arrogant?"

Malfoy responded loud enough for the whole Hall to hear. "I laugh because you're different."

Kari shrugged. "You laugh because I'm different." She then let out a laugh as though she'd told a joke. "I laugh because your family is all the same!"

The whole Slytherin table turned. She saw the glares and said, "Remember where I am compared to you all. I have a right to take points and give detentions."

Malfoy glared at her hard. "So what? You're a filthy mudblood, why are you teaching?"

"Because there is no one else capable really."

"So? What about that freak Hagrid?" Malfoy had crossed his arms and stood tall before Kari Suzuki. But she stood and leaned over the table.

"You do realize you're insulting a teacher, right? Hagrid has no experience at all in this subject." Then she stood. "Can someone explain 'mudblood' to me?"

She looked to a Hufflepuff who explained. "A mudblood is someone who has Muggles for parents. They have no direct magical family. It's a very big insult."

Kari raised an eyebrow. "Fifty points from Slytherin for insulting with that term, much less a teacher." Then she sat and made the musical gesture to stop and hissed something at him. With that, Malfoy made his usual father comment and stormed off to his table.

The Gryffindors were happy. This teacher had stood up to him even when she was threatened with his father's wrath. Most teachers would stop there.

The feast continued on. Kari watched the Sorting, and heard Dumbledore's opening speech. Then she hardly paused when the food appeared. She ate like a pig, yet hardly dropped a crumb of food or spilled a drop of liquid.

She listened in as Dumbledore explained the rules of the school: No entering the Forbidden Forest, the list of banned objects was on Filch's door, and all that stuff. She perked up when she heard the part she was involved in.

"We also have two new professors this year. Our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Moody." The man stood. His fake eye creeped Kari out; she looked and guessed most of the school agreed. "And Professor Suzuki."

Kari stood and smiled waving slightly at everyone. But she frowned when the sense of foreboding grew.

All activity froze as the door was flung open and someone walked in.

**O00000O00000O00000O00000O**

**I know it's a bit shorter, but I didn't want to drag on. That and I wanted to do one of those infamous cliffhangers all readers hate. I have my experience with them.**

**Please review and tell me how this is going. I'm trying to shorten chapters; this one was hardly a page on word. I usually go for two or three pages.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we are, chapter four! I've written all this in one burst, but I'm beginning to run dry on ideas… After a night of reading though I'll be better!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or HP. If I did, you'd find me on… Actually, you'd still find me here unless I owned both.**

**Quote: A stranger stabs you in the front. A friend stabs you in the back. A boyfriend/girlfriend stabs you through the heart. But best friends only poke each other with straws.**

**O00000O00000O00000O00000O**

Everyone saw Kari suddenly hide behind her chair. But the new man's voice boomed, "Kari Suzuki, get the hell out here now!"

Professor Suzuki Peeked out and said, "Hi, Daddy."

Malfoy snorted. "This is your father?"

Kari shrugged. "Remember, I come from a noble family with lots of money. This is my father, Kurt Suzuki."

The man nodded. "Now, Kari, we need to talk."

Kari nodded. "Okay Daddy. We can go to my rooms. Just follow me." Everyone knew she was afraid of this man, but no one saw the look in her eyes.

She knew why her father was here, and she knew why he would like to talk privately.

He wanted to take her home. He didn't want her here at all.

But she would fight against him this time.

**O00000O00000O00000O00000O**

"But Daddy-"

"No, Kari! It's just too far from home for my liking!"

The trio of Harry, Hermione and Ron were hidden under the Invisibility cloak, sneaking to Kari's rooms to see what her and her father were talking about. Although now, it sounded like a shouting match.

"Daddy, I have to, they have no one else!" They heard the yell from Kari.

Her father spoke next. "What about the champion? She could do this!"

Kari was obviously getting frustrated. By now they were at her door. "No, she can't! She'd have to leave for the Pokémon League, and who would teach then? I have to Daddy! There is no one, and it's too late now!"

They eased the door open. On Kari's bed was the Absol, Blade. It let out a soft noise and Kari looked over.

She marched aver and opened the door. The three went with it, and the cloak fell off them, leaving them visible in the middle of the room, with Kari, her, father, and Blade watching.

Kari was first to speak. "What the hell are you three doing here? This is a private matter!"

Her father spoke up. "She's a bit cranky. She's not teaching this class."

Harry jerked up to sit. "What? But she said she was the only one who could do it!"

Kari sighed. "Look, Daddy. Classes start tomorrow; if these kids are going to learn it all, they have to start tomorrow with the basics or it'll never get done!"

Kurt looked his daughter in the eyes. Hermione noticed they had the same color of an olive green, almost as though it should've been duller. But Kari's blazed brightly as her dad said, "Look, Kari, I'm sorry. But I don't like how far away from home you are."

Hermione shook her head. "Sir, if you don't mind me interrupting-"

Kari turned on her. "Hermione, I have to ask you to stay out of it."

Blade then stood and walked over. Kari looked to Hermione. "Okay, here's an idea. You cast a spell on Blade so she can talk and teach it to me, you can vouch for my staying here. If not, _out._"

Hermione nodded and cast a translation spell on the Pokémon it immediately turned on Kurt Suzuki.

"Who are you to stop your daughter from doing something she really wants to do? It's been a long while since she's been this happy! And I would know; I was her first Pokémon, so I've been with her the whole time!" The Absol growled.

And Kari nodded. "Daddy, you know I hardly ever get the chance to do something I want to do. It's because you and Mom never want me to do anything I want to do; the things are always too dangerous or too far from home."

The trio stood off to the side and Harry stepped forward. "Sir, in Kari's defense, she did say she didn't have many friends back home. She said she never got out much, and her friends weren't real friends."

Kurt waved a hand. "She has plenty of real friends."

Kari shook her head. "No, they stay because I buy them nice gifts! If I miss a single birthday or holiday, they ask me where I was and why I didn't get them a present. But they never get me anything. It's basics, Dad; a fake friend has never seen me cry, while a real friend has a wet shoulder from it. All those 'friends' I have? They think I have no tear glands because I've never cried in front of them. It's because they stay for the money."

With that, she said, "Come on, Blade." And turned to walk into her room. Before she entered, however, she said, "Dad, I'm sorry. But I am not going home now."

Then she disappeared inside, Blade following and talking to her softly. Her father sighed and left for his own rooms while the kids made to leave. But rather, they simply threw the cloak on and made it look like the left. Really, they snuck back to Kari's room and listened.

The heard quiet sobs from her room, and Blade's newly acquired voice comforting her. They didn't want to hear her like this, but knew there was nothing they could do, so they merely left, noticing her father packing up Kari's things as they disappeared.

When they were back in the dorms, they threw the cloak off and sat down by the fire, whispering in hushed voices what they had just heard.

"Professor Suzuki can't go! What'll happen then?" Hermione said, looking well and truly worried.

Harry shrugged. "We'll have to hope her father realizes her wish and lets her stay."

The three nodded. Ron finally spoke up. "She also looks amazing." Hermione smacked him for that before leaving to go to bed. Harry and Ron soon followed suit, and eventually the whole common room emptied and everyone was asleep.

**O00000O00000O00000O00000O**

**See? Almost exactly two pages! I hope this is working; I'm trying to keep it slow and not go crazy with events. You can all guess what'll happen with Kari and her father, so go ahead and say in a review. Thanks to all who have read, and even more to those who review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, chapter five has rolled around and I'm doing my research as I type. So, I'm going to try and match each character in HP to a Pokémon- for example, Fred, who is a prankster, will get a Pokémon who likes to joke around and pull pranks, or Hermione will get a smart Pokémon. So review if you disagree with my choices, I'll also need your suggestion!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP or Pokémon, so don't expect to see my name anytime in the credits or in the place of the author's name.**

**Quote: Why is being a nerd bad? Saying I notice you're a nerd is like saying, 'Hey, I notice that you'd rather be intelligent than be stupid, that you'd rather be thoughtful than be vapid, that you believe that there are things that matter more than the arrest record of Linsey Lohan. Why is that?-John Green (And I couldn't agree more. Here's to the nerds!)**

**O00000O00000O00000O00000O**

Gryffindor's most famous trio walked into the classroom where Kari was to see her writing on the chalkboard a bunch of different things, like notes to herself. She had messy handwriting, but it was readable.

Harry sat down, with Ron next to him and Neville behind him with Hermione. The class for each year had only two classes, with the Gryffindors and Slytherins in one and the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws in another, as was the usual case. Malfoy seemed almost displeased with the fact; he could've been heard complaining earlier, "It's bad enough I have to be taught by a mudblood, why do I have to be with these idiots called Gryffindors?"

He repeated it now, and Kari immediately said, "25 points from Slytherin for insulting another house, and another 25 for insulting your teacher. I'll also see you for a detention, Malfoy. Do not cross me."

Malfoy gaped. "What? Why?"

Kari's eyes burned bright. "Because one, I'm in a very bad mood, and two, you know insulting others is rude, and you deserve everything you've gotten. You have to realize your daddy can't fix everything."

Then she began the lesson, getting right down to types and basics of Pokémon. "Pokémon are not tools; they are our friends, partners, and often our family. By journeying, as I did, you gain a strong bond through experiences. Now, tell me this: If I was facing a flying type, such as a Pidgey, what type should I use and what type shouldn't I use? Malfoy, you should be able to answer this."

Malfoy suddenly looked forward from talking to Pansy Parkinson behind him and said, "Um… Flying types… attack with a grass type, and you shouldn't use a rock type."

Kari raised an eyebrow. "Five points each. You have to know these things, or you'll never pass any exam I give you. Now shut up. Harry, let's give you a try. Flying type: what should and shouldn't be used?"

Harry thought for a second and said, "You should use an ice or electric type, but not a ground type or grass type."

Kari nodded. "Good. Now tell me why you shouldn't use a ground type, Mr. Longbottom."

Neville gulped. "Because… Ground-type moves don't affect flying types?"

Kari nodded. "Good, now give me a basic ring of types to build a team. Hermione, build a team around a fire-type."

The brown-haired girl smiled. "If you have a fire-type, you should cover it's weakness against water with an electric type, and to cover its weakness against ground, you cold use a grass type, who is then covered by the fire type with its weakness to ice types."

Suzuki blinked and said, "Wow. That works. A few small gaps, but well done! Five points to Gryffindor for answering a hard question so fast, I usually take hours to even start."

Hermione smiled. Then Suzuki said, "Ron! Tell me, what two types are dragon types weak against?"

Ron froze up and said, "Uh… Ice types…"

Kari nodded. "Yes… Go on…. It's a simple answer, I've said it recently…"

Ron shrugged and said, "Dragon?"

Kari clapped her hands. "Yes! It's a rare occurrence. For my type chart I have here, it says… only ghost types and dragon types have that trait. Now, on to dual types."

The rest of the class was spent on types and match-ups, ending with homework to create their own team working around a type chosen by them.

Kari smile as the class left. "See you all! Have a good day!"

Harry's smile dropped. "If she can stay here."

Hermione nodded. "So, what type are you boys doing?"

**O00000O00000O00000O00000O**

Harry was working on his imaginary team when Ron came up beside him. "I've got it!"

Harry looked at it and said, "What are these?"

Ron smiled and held out a book. "Legendary Pokémon. They're unbelievably powerful. Have a team of those, and you're guaranteed success!"

They looked over as the portrait opened and Kari stepped in. Hermione smiled. "Hello Professor, what are you doing here?"

Kari smiled and said, "I can stay. My dad saw reason!" Then she saw Ron's chart and said, "Okay, Ron, let the record show that finding Terrakion is highly improbable. Look at Blade; she's rare and hard to find. You can only find them in places related to bad luck or disasters; legendaries are in one huge place hidden in a corner where you have to have haweyes. Celebi is even harder because it has time travel capabilities. And Mewtwo? Forget it, he'd K'O you entire team before you could half his HP."

Ron blinked. "But-"

Kari shook her head. "No chance. Rearrange your team. If you need help, I'll help you, it's easy."

Ron accepted the help, and Harry later got help for his. Hermione checked hers over and Kari said, "Smart girl. Using a normal type, and having learn a dark move to counter a fighting type's weakness to psychic. But you'll need more than that. Throw on a rock or ice type to cover the flying weakness, and you'll be well on your way to a well made team."

With that she left and the three smiled. Their teacher was staying; they were happy.

**O00000O00000O00000O00000O**

**Okay, next up we'll get the chance for Suzuki to learn about the Triwizard tournament and the students get will get their Pokémon! ****Review and give me ideas. No guarantees I'll use them. This is going to be using every Pokémon I can get my mind on, so maybe 500+, but we'll only be seeing a few. Thanks if you stuck with it so far!**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's become a collab fic! Who am I collabing with, you may ask?... It's that friend, Shade. We have become a deadly duo with writing this… You'll meet the new character soon, don't panic! She's nice… To me at least.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own either of them, so don't start suing us when we start getting super creative with this ideas.**

**Quote: "Don't go psycho-crazy on a class of 4th years. It tends to bite you."-Mimic's creator (you'll see.)**

Kari looked up as the class began filing in. She was beginning to look like she hadn't slept all week; that was as close as you could get to the truth- she had gotten next to no sleep.  
Malfoy smirked when he saw her looks. "Someone looks like a hag."  
Kari raised an eyebrow. "You aren't the one with an insane person coming to help. Five points from Slytherin for insulting me yet again."  
Malfoy gaped at her. "But-But-But!"  
Kari shook her head. "Shadow, my dear! Can you come here?"  
Hermione gasped when a black, lithe Pokémon came out of her office and jumped on the desk. Kari smiled. "Everyone, meet my Umbreon, Shadow. Today, we have a special surprise, and we'll have another surprise on Monday, if she doesn't get too sidetracked talking to trees."  
Everyone watched as she pulled out a small whiteboard and said, "Okay, everyone step up! You get to see who your partner will be. Hermione, for being a freaking perfect student, we'll have you go first."  
Hermione stepped up quietly. Shadow watched her carefully and used the weird Pokémon-trainer connection to say, _Smart. But very timid at the same time. So brilliant... but shy..._  
Kari nodded. "Hermione, I have a question for you. If you had to choose one type as your favorite, what would you choose?"  
Hermione blinked at the question in confusion. "Well... Probably psychic types. They're brilliant."  
Kari nodded and looked to Shadow again. _"Maybe a Psyduck? Or a Natu."_  
_Natu. For sure._  
Kari nodded. "Awesome. Congrats, Hermione, You get a Natu. Now all that's left..."  
The class watched as she disappeared back into her office, coming out with a bag full of Pokeballs. "You have no idea how much I had to beg to let Professor Oak take these with me. I should have a Natu... HERE!"  
Hermione smiled as she was handed a Pokeball. She'd finally gained access to that part of the book; they were devices designed to capture Pokémon. Now she had one of her own.  
"Harry, let's go! I know what for you already." She dug into the bag again, coming out with another Pokeball. "A Rufflet. Brave little bugger, if I ever saw one." She smiled as Harry let out the Pokémon, revealing one that looked oddly like an eaglet.

Ron was next. Shadow immediately said Growlithe; Kari nodded and dug into her bag, pulling out a ball containing the loyal Pokémon. Kari nodded as Ron let out the Pokémon and it followed him, sitting besides his chair. Kari nodded. "A very loyal Pokémon, if I do say so myself. It won't turn on you as you are, Ron. Don't change too much."

Kari finished with the class by the end of the lesson. Fred and George got a Mr. Mime and a Jynx, both who had Psychic in the moves list. Kari was slightly afraid of the duo now. Neville ended up with a Bellsprout; Malfoy received a Seviper for his troubles.

Kari nodded as the bell rang and the students made to return the Pokémon to the Pokeballs she'd given them with it. "Let them stay out. Only put them up if they're being a troublemaker or you're in a public place, like Diagon Alley. And sure as hell keep them in when among Muggles. Now, dismissed! I have work to do."

**O00000O00000O00000O00000O?POV**

I groan as I woke. This was a hard floor. I don't even know what I was lying on.  
I open my eyes to find my Emolga staring at me with an apple core in her hand. She whimpers, and points to the apple core.  
"Yes, Aple, I can see the apple core. You love those things almost too much." I get up slowly, groaning and stretching to overcome the weakness of my muscles at being first knocked out by my Emolga, and then getting dragged to some Gods-forsaken part of the world.  
I stand up and hit my head on a branch, nearly falling back into my original position.  
"Ow." I say as I grip my head where I hit it.  
I apologize to the tree, and then grab my misbehaving Aple and put her on my shoulder. Well, time to find out where the hell I am.  
So I wandered about for about an hour or so, wondering (still) where the hell I was, finally coming to a clearing.  
I nearly stepped in it before I heard voices and stopped instantaneously.  
See, I have this almost irrational fear of humans.  
Whenever I see them, I hear whispers of the crime, corruption, and greed that seems to follow them wherever they go.  
I put Aple back in her ball, and get out my Vileplume.  
I love my Vileplume. She was an Oddish long ago. I called her twin Oddball long ago. I wonder where Oddball is now. My Vileplume is called Twiro. I don't quite know why. But when she was born, in that breeding center along with Oddball, that's what I named her.  
Oh yes, I breed Pokémon. That's how I got my Emolga, Aple.  
Anyway, this group of people were all out here, in broad daylight, and about half of them were destroying the space around them.  
I narrowed my eyes and got up into the nearest tree. I then told my Vileplume what to do, as she could also feel all the hurt these plants were going through. She agreed thoroughly.  
So, without further ado, I dropped my Vileplume into the cloud of people, and she released a rather deadly toxic cloud. Or it might have been a sleeping cloud. I don't know, I said to stop them, so really it was her decision.  
The bad part of that was that I had attracted the attention of the person who was apparently in charge.  
So, naturally not liking it when people stared at me, I dropped down, rescued Twiro, and put her back in her sphere.  
"Hey!" someone shouted behind me.  
I continued on my way.  
"I said, hey!" said the person coming up behind me and pulling my sleeve to make me stop.  
I brought Aple out before I could think.  
Aple and I stopped in our tracks before we knew what was happening as well.  
Well, I couldn't really pit Aple against her sister, now, could I?  
I then recognized Kari, and was about as surprised as one could get.


	7. Chapter 7

**We are back… And now you'll know who Mimic is. Remember the quote from last chapter? Yeah, that girl. She gets introduced. You know who she is now, don'tcha?**

**Disclaimer: We don't own the beings or the wizarding world, we only own Kari and Mimic.**

**Quote: You task is simple. CATH THE GODDAMN POKEMON!-Mimic (again)**

**O00000O00000O00000O00000O**

The class walked in on Monday after the weekend. Kari still looked dead tired but now there was a woman standing to her left talking to a plant on her desk like it was human.

Malfoy snorted as soon as he walked in and saw it. "Who let her out of the psych ward?"

Kari glared at him. "Shut the hell up and sit, Malfoy."

Harry watched this with Ron and Hermione. If any day was a good day to be a model student, today was the day.

Kari nodded when the entire class had appeared. "Okay, everyone. As you can tell from my face and attitude, I am sleep deprived to the point of hallucinating that the plant on my desk is a little doll. So, today, you get to meet your new teacher, Mimic. She'll be called Professor Mimic. Have fun and don't kill anybody or I'll sue you personally because the parents will blame me for letting you teach."

Mimic nodded. "Now sleep or I will let Twiro force you into it."

Kari shook her head. "No need, I'm dead as is. I'm going to sleep now, and only wake me for dinner. No other disturbances unless Mimic's trying to kill somebody." Then she disappeared into the back room, where her bed and now Mimic's was, and was asleep in minutes with Blade at her feet.

O00000O00000O00000O00000O

The boy who was in front of me almost directly was making rather snide comments about Kari and her teaching methods. He was then questioning my teaching methods.  
Oh, my teaching methods are probably much more extreme than hers.  
By a lot.  
I grab Aple's ball and release her, and then tell her to go make herself comfortable on the blond boy's head.  
She looks rather pleased with herself for this.  
As the blond boy screams like a girl in a rather sissy way, the rest of the class seems rather amused.  
I then take an apple which was on the fruit bowl of said desk, and say, "Aple! Come get the apple."  
Aple looks up and over to me, and flies over in a few seconds, hungrily crunching the apple.  
"You aren't the class Twiro attacked, right?" I say.  
"W-what?" said the brown haired girl who sat in the front row.  
I looked at the ball that hung around her waist- a Natu, most definitely. Hmm. Most interesting.  
"Okay, good. I didn't attack this class." I say, rather loudly.  
The students seem more wary of me by now.  
Wonder why...  
"Why did you attack me?" says the blond boy, obviously disgusted and slightly ashamed of his actions of screaming girlishly.  
I hop down off the desk, grab Aple before she can eat any more apples, and answer his questions.  
"First off, I did not attack you. Aple did. And second-" before I can continue, and red-haired boy asked rather rudely,  
"What's an Aple?"  
I look at him as if he's the stupidest thing in the world. "Aple is my name for my Emolga here." I gesture at the blond one. "She's also what attacked him. Which I may or may not have told her to do."  
"W-what do you mean may or may not have?" screams the blond one.  
"You don't need to shout, I'm right here. And I mean I may or may not have done so." I say in a rush of air.  
"So, tell me, who the hell you all are, and what year you're in, and what creature you have with you. Start with the blond."  
"Draco Malfoy. Seviper."  
"Harry Potter. Rufflet"  
"Ron Weasley. Growlithe."  
"Hermione Granger. Natu."  
"George Weasley. Jynx."  
"Fred Weasley. Mr. Mime."  
I shuddered with that one. I hate Mr. Mime.  
"Pansy Parkinson. Clefairy."  
I don't know how she had a Clefairy. The things were hard to catch and pretty rare, not to mention cute and cuddly.  
"Okay then. Who can tell me how to capture a Pokémon?"  
Hermione raised her hand.  
"Hermione."  
"You throw a Poke ball at it when its health is low." she says.  
"Right, but not right as well. You can just get the health low, but if you give it a factor, like paralysis or sleep, then it furthers the rate of catching it. Also, you can use a poke ball, but there are more balls than that. There are great balls, as well, and others. These also increase the rate at which you catch Pokémon. But it is not always guaranteed. You can miss, or the Pokémon flees. However, this only usually happens at designated zones that are required to give you other balls to catch Pokémon. These are called reserves, parks, or other words. These are usually in a town, and the most known one is in Fuschia."  
The students looked rather impressed. I did know somethings.  
"Has everyone got that? Good. Now here are 5 balls for each of you." I wave my wand carelessly at the basket to the side of the desk. It started handing out the balls to the students.  
I walked over to the door, and close and lock it. Nothing could get through here.  
I seal all the windows with a wave of my wand. And then I talk to the plant on the desk.  
I managed to convince it to basically seed the place and make grass grow. I created a habitat that would be suitable for any Pokémon. There was a cave area, a mountain area, a grass area, a forest area, a sea, a seaside area, a volcanic region, and everything in between.  
"Okay, all set." I mutter to myself.  
"Professor? What are we going to do now?" asks Hermione.  
"Well, I am going to watch and grade you on how well you catch the Pokémon, how well you fight the Pokémon, and how much experience your Pokémon gets." I smile as I say that, and then, with a wave of my wand, I open the cages strategically placed above us, and out tumble a variety of rather common and not too hard to catch Pokémon.  
"Your task is simple. CATCH THE GODDAMN POKEMON!"  
Needless to say, it was so very entertaining to watch.

**O00000O00000O00000O00000O**

**And again, my beg: Please review! They're the best thing you can give an author!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hehehe, we've typed this all in advance. This is just hilarious!**

**Disclaimer: we don't own either, so you might as well read on.**

**Quote: Strength, Knowledge, and Skill are one thing, but without courage you go nowhere.-My bro. I use it a lot for my tales.**

**O00000O00000O00000O00000O**

I was about to walk into the Great Hall, where the students already were because wadda know we decided to be late because Mimic had to take the plant with her but I wouldn't let her, when Dumbledore's voice said, "And now, let's go meet our friends from Durmstrang and Beaux Batons. Outside everyone, still in your houses."

I turned to Mimic. "Wait, what? WE HAVE GUESTS?"

Mimic nodded. "Yeah, for the Triwizard Tournament. Didn't you hear?"

I shook my head. "No! People should tell me these things before I'm shocked from the random arrival of strangers!"

Mimic smiled and patted my head. "Well, I just did, so now you know."

I looked sideways at her suspiciously. "How did you know?"

"The plant told me." Of course, that plant knows everything! It's so secretive! "And so, we should become mentors for the Hogwarts rep- or change the tournament so it's a team sport."

I shook my head. "No, we wouldn't be allowed because we have no magic. Even if we do have fire-breathing and aquatic Pokémon. At least, I doubt it."

Mimic suddenly shushed me and screamed, "Shut up, all of you! NOW!" Then she walked to the door and stood. When people, who had began walking out of the Great Hall when Mimic said she knew from the plant, began murmuring, I yelled, "Shut UP, she's talking to somebody!"

Then she turned and said, "They're here! Come on, they deserve a welcoming party! Kari, let out Blade, she deserves to be recognized for foretelling disasters!"

I looked at her and ran after her yelling, "Mimic, she's never predicted one before!"

I could tell by now the entire school probably thought we were from some insane asylum just because I was anti-social and Mimic talked to plants.

I stood directly to the right of Mimic, who was looking at the sky. The school filed out after us; a few people saw us and said, "They've lost it, they're staring at nothing," while others, like a third-year Ravenclaw I had called Luna, were following our eyes.

I yelled, "Oh my gods, it's giant peggies! Yes, finally!"

Malfoy yelled, "What are peggies?"

I smiled. "Pegasi. We have our words for things Mr. Malfoy. Don't question it."

I watched as the pegasi landed and the carriage door opened, showing a large group of young French women in blue uniforms. They walked in perfect little lines, in step. They reminded me of the military.

Then everyone turned when the surface of the lake rippled and the top of a mast appeared. I gaped. "No way…"

It was! A freaking giant ship. I had to get on. I grabbed Mimic's arm as we both looked on at the ship. The decks were covered with the forms of running boys.

I smiled as the boys came off the ship and onto land. Handsome… seaworthy… Potentially Russian boys.

I recoiled as Mimic smacked my cheek. I looked at her and said, "What'd I do?"

Mimic smiled. "I needed to get your attention and you were staring at the pretty Russian boys."

I glared at her. I'd always had this odd fascination with northern boys; I'd done a bit of research, and found Russia. So now I want a hot Russian boy to call my own. I rolled my eyes and said, "Fine. I was. Now what you want, plant whisperer?"

She shrugged. "Maybe that everyone is going inside and you won't get the chance to talk to any Russian boys if you stand here staring? Let's go!"

I nodded and followed as she ran up to the front door, where the girls were filing in from Beaux Batons. Geez, the girls looked freaking amazing… I wish I had a body like that."

Mimic patted my shoulder. "Don't worry, you look even better than them. Those uniforms hardly flatter their forms."

I nodded and watched as the Durmstrang boys came up. I looked each of them in the eyes with a blank look. It was then I realized: I should let Blade out. She hates Pokeballs and turns on me if I leave her in there too long.

So as soon as the boys were inside, I let my Absol out and said, "Behave, we have unknown guests we must be nice to. They're Russian boys."

Blade nodded and followed me as I stepped into the Great Hall.

**O00000O00000O00000O00000O**

**Please review!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it's been so long, but our stupid real estate agent wants our home to become a house. You want the difference? Home is where the heart is, jerk! So sorry it's been so long, but at least I got it up. I'll try and be more punctual next time!**

**This one was written by Shade, so I'm just saying that and doing a disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: She doesn't own either of the series involved!**

**Quote: The only reason people get lost in thought is because it's unfamiliar territory. –No clue honestly.**

**O00000O00000O00000O00000O**

As everyone walked into the great hall, I started humming a song.  
It was stunning. The simplicity of it was rather shocking, as usually we'd just go all out in a time like this. Who wouldn't?  
It had the banners of the four houses and the Hogwarts crest on the walls. There were vases of roses and lilies every few feet along the tables. The tableware was solid gold.  
I was laughing quietly at the simplicity of it.  
But, the people from Beaux Batons started staring at me strangely. They were sitting at the Ravenclaw Table.  
Then they dismissed this, probably thinking I was planning a lecture or a sonata or something like that.  
I almost laughed out loud when they asked "Is this real gold?" about the tableware.  
Of course it is. This is a feast.  
And we have guests. You don't think we'd use the ordinary silver, did you?  
Anyway, I stared off into space as the Drumstrang boys walked over to the Slytherin Table. I saw that Ron was freaking out over the model student there. Victor Krum, I think it was.  
I was unaware if he was a quidditch player or a master chef.  
I suspect it was the latter.  
Anyway, the meal passed without too much incident. I, however, talked to Igor Karkaroff about plants and their many ideas about humanity.  
I think he thought I might have been crazy.  
But I'm not.  
I'm simply insane.  
So, Dumbledore announced that the people here where the best witches and wizards from Drumstrang and Beaux Batons. (Meaning the rest of the school apart from the class that was graduating that year was still at school and had basically no idea what the hell was going on.)  
There would be a ball tomorrow night, and everyone in third year and above could come, wearing a dress for girls, and dress robes for boys. Muggle formal clothing was also acceptable.  
I basically zoned out. So, me and Kari had one night to come up with a dress each, as all teachers had to be in attendance.  
Well, this is going to be rather hectic.  
Good thing tomorrow's a Saturday.

So, Kari and I went dress shopping today.  
I got a midnight blue gown, long sleeved, something you might see in an old movie with a queen.  
Kari's was a dazzlingly forest green that was a spaghetti strap.  
We spent the next few hours putting on makeup, taking it off, and doing hair.  
By the start of the ball, I had decided to quit with the makeup, and just applied some mascara and then walked into the great hall in the dress, with my hair, which reached just below my waste, in two braids that ran down my back. Kari had minimal makeup on as well, with just a hint of mascara and lipstick. Her hair was parted and brushed to a sheen, and left to fall just to her shoulders.  
We took in the scene.  
The place was dazzling, as it was also Halloween, and bedecked in traditional Halloween stuff. Even Minerva was wearing a dress. It was black, and somewhat resembled her robes, but still was a dress.  
I am shocked.  
We were accompanied by Aple and Blade.  
I guess we were a sight to see.  
You don't get to see teachers were dresses that often.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm so sorry! I just kept getting sidetracked, and I feel wguilty. :( So you all will get two or three chapters from us, M'Kay? Again, sorry we left, I was lazy!**

**But we're back here now, and we have a bit of alcohol sage here. But nothing serious, just some spiking of drinks so they can have the time of their lives without teachers stopping them…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, neither does Shade honestly!**

**Quote: There are no stupid questions, just stupid people. –No clue again!**

**O00000O00000O00000O00000O**

By now, we'd sat down and were comfortable at a table. We hadn't bothered bringing dates, seeing as how we had literally a day to find our dresses, let alone a date. So, when asked where our dates are, we just said, "Eh, we're single. Living like gypsies and never getting tied down!"  
Karkaroff had snorted at that. "Come now ladies. We all must find a partner in life. It's inevitable that we fall in love with another."  
Mimic smiled at that. "We have found our partners. Our Pokémon are our companions for life, and they always will be. We don't need men."  
McGonagall smiled. "You girls have a responsibility to life though, to pass on your genes."  
I nearly choked when she said that. "That is not the meaning of life! The meaning of life is 42. It's proven."  
Karkaroff shook his head. "Everyone believes life has a different meaning. For example, I think there is no set meaning of life. We all have different reasons."  
I nodded. "Wise saying, sir. Now, Mimic, you know that conversation we were having before we got here?"  
Mimic nodded. "About optimism and animals?"  
Snape raised one eyebrow. "What do those two things have to do with each other?"  
I mirrored his look. "What don't they have to do with each other?"  
Mimic tapped my shoulder. "The fact optimism means you look at the bright side of things and animals are often thought to be dark things."  
I smiled. "Oh yeah. See? Your optimism makes me feel all warm and cuddly inside. Like I just swallowed a bunny and it's tickling my insides."  
Mimic cocked her head at that. "Um... Not sure how to respond to that."  
"Well, what animal would your optimism be? Like, I said bunny rabbit because I think bunnies are warm and cuddly like the feeling I get from your optimism."  
Mimic stared into space blankly. "Oh. That makes sense now."  
I laughed a bit and noticed the teachers had disappeared to stop a few students from doing something. But then two familiar troublemakers and their Pokémon appeared. "Fred, George, what are you two doing?"  
The first, Fred because of his Jynx, held a finger to his lips. "Shush! We're spiking their drinks with alcohol," he hissed, Jynx and George's Mr. Mime using Psychic to put a little alcohol in every drink, save ours. "Please don't tell any of the teachers."  
I looked to Mimic, then Blade. Both nodded, as did Aple. "We will say nothing of this unless they threaten us with job loss. Put more in Karkaroff's to account for alcohol tolerance."  
The twins nodded and disappeared as the teachers came back.  
Within minutes, they were all drunk on whatever the boys had put into the drinks. I was forcing myself not to laugh at Snape; he was usually the straight backed, 'Mess-with-me-and-I'll-fail-you' guy, yet now he couldn't see straight. Karkaroff was the only one still halfway sober, and that was probably because of the heritage. But he was on his way still. Nothernmen and their stupid tolerance for this stuff...  
So now, kids all over the Great Hall were joking to the point of danger to themselves. And what did we, as the only capable teachers do?  
We sat and watched the students dare each other into daredevil stunts that should normally be done only by professionals. And when we finally did get up, it was only to tell them no killing or seriously injuring anybody or else.


	11. Chapter 11

**Shade is back with amusement. Karkaroff lovers, hate to say but your friend there gets a nice surprise from Mimic. Don't complain, because Mimic can justify her decision. I'll forward any reviews to her. Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own. I hate these things, it's so repetitive!**

**Quote: Flying is learning how to throw yourself at the ground and miss. –Douglas Adams. I finally found a good one!**

**O00000O00000O00000O00000O**

I watch, amused, as the scene around us unfolds. Mass chaos, destruction, and drunkenness is basically everywhere. I notice that Mad-Eye Moody isn't here. Hmm... Oh well.  
Before I know what's going on, I am whisked off my feet by Karkaroff, who spins me onto the dance floor and then starts waltzing with me. Or something.  
I glance alarmingly at Kari, who apparently hasn't noticed me.  
But Aple has. She is now trying to get Kari's attention by frantically waving her arms around. It's not working very well.  
Finally she stops that tactic and picks up an uneaten apple and throws it at her.  
Kari turns around and notices I am not there.  
She looks around wildly, noticing Aple (finally) who then points her to me and Karkaroff dancing.  
As I look rather confused, she takes it I didn't ask him to dance.  
And I wouldn't have accepted an invitation from Karkaroff, I have complained numerous times before about him (And I've barely known him for 24 hours...).  
Before Kari can do anything, however, Karkaroff whisks me across the dance floor. I was rather intimidated, and was locked in his grip as if I was an apple in Aple's presence. Emolgas really do love apples...  
"So, do you still feel the same way about men as your companion, Kari?" Karkaroff said.  
I could smell the alcohol on his breath, I was so close.  
I respond as coolly as I can. "I believe in the Amazon's way of life. No men in a position that is not dominated by a woman."  
He frowned. "Isn't that discrimination?"  
"Isn't this society laced with it?" I reply smoothly. I could feel his hand on my waist slipping... lower.  
I was quite disgusted.  
He was frowning again as he replied to my question. "So? Women are in this society. Men aren't allowed in the Amazons society."  
"Men were allowed in the Amazons society, they just were basically slaves. And women in this society are generally paid less and are often underestimated. Much of this world is still sexist, I don't care what you say." I say, barely getting it out of my teeth before I have to clench my jaw shut in order not to stay something on the tip of my tongue I imagine he would have remembered, no matter how drunk he got.  
I grab his hand before it got lower (again... shudder...) and replace it on my waist.  
He smiles as I do so, saying, "Are you... uncomfortable, little Mimic?" He leans closer to me, and grips my back, and he's basically towering over me.  
I can also see he's looking straight at my cleavage.  
He pulls me into a dark closet, and by then, basically I am petrified as to what he's going to do to me.  
So, I pluck up my courage, and then slide past him towards the door.  
I giggle like an innocent school girl, and then he proceeds to wrap his hands around me, again touching me in places I really didn't want him to, and as he moves in to kiss me, I open the door, and punch him in the face.  
I see that Kari had located us, and was standing outside of the closet, almost about to attack me.  
She looks surprised to see me do that, I generally prefer peace to war.  
"I thought you were an Amazon." she says, rather shocked.  
"The Amazons were brilliant warriors." I reply, my eyes blazing.  
Judging by the look of the bruise that was forming on his jaw, I had made him black out.  
"I really hope he doesn't remember that." I say.  
Kari nods, and then says, "Let's go."


End file.
